Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes, such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes many wireless access nodes to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with individual wireless coverage areas associated with each wireless access node. The wireless access nodes exchange user communications and overhead communications through a core network or via control nodes of the wireless communication system. The control nodes typically coordinate handoffs of user devices moving between coverage areas of different wireless access nodes, control the operation of the wireless access nodes, and route communications, among other functions.
To provide wireless access to communication services for user devices, a wireless access node provides an access identifier to a user device. This access identifier can be used to identify the communications of a user device when accessing communication services through the wireless access node, for example. However, in typical wireless communication systems, a limited number of access identifiers are available for user devices at a particular wireless access node, which when exhausted, may prevent other user devices from establishing wireless access or communication sessions.